Sha-Kon
Sha-Kon est un Einherjar de Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria. Elle est une Archère et peut être recrutée dans les Bois Anciens. Histoire Native d’une île sans nom au large du sud-est du continent (sûrement Hai-Lan). Douée de ses mains, Sha-kon créa de nombreuses poupées mécaniques aux composants variés et complexes. Elle voyagea vers le continent dans l’espoir d’apprendre à contrôler les âmes par la nécromancie. Son désir était de fournir une âme à ses poupées pour leur donner la vie. Revenant enfin sur le continent après un voyage épuisant, Sha-kon se plongea dans l’étude de la nécromancie. En appliquant son savoir-faire mécanique a ses recherches, elle réussit finalement a insuffler une âme dans une de ses poupées. Mais la forme de vie humanoïde qu’elle avait fabriquées n’était qu’une simple poupe animée d’une âme qui n’était pas la sienne, probablement celle de son concepteur. Sha-Kon ne croit pas en une vérité unique ou d'essayer de trouver un sens à sa vie grâce à des expériences passées. Après sa libération, elle exprime son admiration pour les progrès technologiques que Midgard a connu depuis sa mort. Combat Sha-Kon se concentre sur des attaques élémentaires, mais d'autres Archers le font plus tôt, et elle n'a pas de puissance de feu ou le potentiel de mouvements pour compenser la différence. Elle se joindra à votre équipe avec un arc et une Défense en Cuir. Sa compétence initiale est Verrou mental, qui n'est que circonstanciellement utile. Attaques *Double Pointe -initial- *Tir Empoisonné -initial- *Distorsion spatiale -initial- *Tir Incandescent -niveau 8- *Rayon Lumineux -niveau 17- *Éclats de Shrapnel -niveau 24- *Trait Pétrifiant -niveau 31- *Tir Enflammé -niveau 39- *Vague d'Energie -niveau 46- *Shmash Shot -Porte Divine- Magie *Voile magique -niveau 20- Tolérances élémentaires Soul Crush Sha-Kon utilise le Soul Crush standard des Arches : Tempête Pulvérisante. Elle dira "See you in the afterlife!" avant de l'utiliser. Lieu de la relique C'est un arc dans les Bois Anciens, dans un écrin de fleurs blanches à l'écran inférieur du point de sauvegarde. Sha-Kon a 90% de chance d'apparaître. Chrystie est l'autre option possible. Sha-Kon dira: "Avez-vous ce dont j´ai besoin pour mes recherches ?" quand vous la matérialisez. Libération Lorsque vous êtes sur le point de libérer Sha-kon, elle demandera " Qu'est-ce ? Vous voulez dire qu'il est temps pour moi d'y aller ? " Si vous choisissez de la libérer, elle dira: "Peut-être que je vais commencer mon prochain engin." Après avoir été libérée, Sha-kon va apparaîtra à l'entrée orientale des Plaines Kythena. Elle vous donnera un gemme prismatique si vous allez la voir avant la fin du chapitre 4 et une Robe de Bryttain avant le boss final. Conversation Sha-kon peut avoir un bref échange avec l'un des deux personnages au début d'un combat, s'ils se trouvent dans la même équipe : Woltar, Un chercheur associé, et Masato, natif et compatriote de Hai-Lan, même si son histoire est indépendante et qu'elle vécut et mourut avant les deux autres. *'Woltar' :Woltar: You are the trickster who seals human souls inside the bodies of dolls...You do not seem the type. :Sha-kon: Those who have power are the same wherever you go. Perhaps you and I are no different. *'Masato' Masato: Nous partageons la même maison. Êtes-vous un exil aussi? Sha-Kon: Je ne suis pas un criminel comme vous. Je suis parti de mon propre gré. Etymologie Sha-kon est composé de 纱(soie ) et绀(bleu foncé). Le bleu foncé peut symboliser la puissance, une référence à la puissance de création et de contrôle que Sha-kon cherche à atteindre. Soie pourrait symboliser la sophistication de l'esprit de Sha-Kon. Divers *Sha-kon a la même voix que Chrystie, Phyress, Crescent et Lwyn. Ainsi, elles partagent la plupart de leurs citations de combat. *Sha-kon peut avoir divers commentaires dans des combats contre des ennemis de type Golem : elle peut soit dire que quelqu'un a volé son plan pour eux, de critiquer leur construction, remarque que leur manque d'âme qui les rend fort ou exprime le souhait de les produire en masse . *Comme tous les modèles Archer in-game, le modèle de Sha-kon de dans le jeu ne porte pas de talons. *Sha-kon est l'un des choix des plus discutable de Einherjar de Silmeria, dû au fait qu'elle pratiquait la nécromancie. Galerie thumb|left|290px|Sha-Kon victoire pose Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Einherjar Catégorie:Femmes Catégorie:VP2Silmeria Perso.